Saviour HGMM
by JessGranger95
Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what will they find?
1. Chapter 1

**Saviour HGMM**

**Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what state will she be in?**

_**A/N Hello my friends, yet another HGMM fic from me I'm afraid. This one hit me the other day out of the blue and I just had to get it up asap. Hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Chapter 1: Found**_

Minerva blasted open the door to the dungeon and lifted her wand.

"_Homenum revelio" she whispered._

_Her wand tip glowed, alerting her to the presence of another human in the cellar._

_"Hello?" she called cautiously._

_The dungeon was very dark and Minerva could barely see, even with the enhanced sight given to her from being an animagus. She silently cast the lumos charm and lost shadows were cast around the room, making it appear rather frightening. She suddenly noticed a huddle on the floor in the far corner and rushed over to it._

_"Hermione?" she begged as she crouched beside the figure, placing a gentle hand on a bony shoulder._

_Hermione's arms were covered in cuts and bruises, her open eyes lolling into the back of her head. The young woman's breaths were very shallow and Minerva feared that any second they would cease altogether. She carefully scooped up the witch and made her way back up the stairs, a single tear sliding down her long nose._

_As she entered the dining room she called for Harry, whose footsteps could be heard thundering from another part of the house immediately. Understandably Weasley had stayed with his family, his brother having died only a few hours ago. This was the reason Harry had approached Minerva and asked for her help in retrieving his best friend, and to be honest Minerva was glad he had asked. When he and Weasley had turned up at the castle without the young Miss Granger she'd been extremely worried._

_Harry arrived with a red face, panting slightly._

_"Did you..?" he asked before his eyes fell upon Minerva and her find, causing him to stop in his tracks._

_"Oh my god…" he whispered, his tone full of disbelief._

_He walked slowly over to the pair of them and stared at Hermione's slightly disfigured face. Gently he ran his index finger over a long, jagged cut which ran from her eyebrow to her jaw line, right down the side of her face. _

_"Give her to me", he insisted, "I'll carry her." His voice was hard and detached, and Minerva had known him long enough to know what had caused the change in his manner._

_"Harry, this isn't your fault…" she started, but he cut her off abruptly._

_"Yes, it is, I left her behind. Now give her to me." He didn't look at her when he said this, and she imagined this was because he had tears in his eyes. Minerva knew how stubborn Harry could be, a trait he had inherited from his father, and thought it best not to argue. So instead she passed Hermione's limp form over to the boy who lived, thinking it was probably not such a bad place to be. They walked out of Malfoy Manor in silence until they had passed beyond the magical enchantments which prevented apparition, at which point they stopped simultaneously. Minerva wrapped her arm around Harry's shoulders and pretended she could not feel their slight quiver as he fought back sobs of grief._

_"Ready?" she asked, and he nodded in reply._

_They side along apparated to St Mungo's, where noise seemed to erupt around them. Staff came rushing over to them from every direction, with hundreds of questions being shouted at them at once. Harry said nothing and when Minerva looked at his face she saw his eyes fixed on Hermione's face. He was in no state for this, so Minerva stepped forwards slightly, indicating that questions should be directed to her. She was used to this situation, having brought many of her friends here after battles during the last two battles against Voldemort._

_Eventually Hermione was taken to a room, although Harry refused to relinquish her from his grasp, placing her on the hospital bed in her room himself. She was hooked up to a bunch of machines and the endless tests began. Harry left once she was settled to take the news to Ginny and the rest of the Order. He had made Minerva promise she would go home and rest, but they both knew her feeble assurance was empty words. She didn't have anyone to take the news to, no family or friends of her own. The last of them had been Albus, but even he was gone now. And the prospect of returning to her empty house was uninviting, so she stayed by Hermione's side, trying to understand why looking onto her ex pupil's broken body caused her heart to shatter so agonizingly in her chest._

_**A/N I hope you guys liked the first chapter, please let me know what you thought. Thanks for reading; next update shouldn't be too far away.**_

_**Jess x**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Saviour HGMM**

**Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what will they find?**

_**A/N Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who read chapter one, and the one person who reviewed! Hope you enjoy chapter two **___

_**Chapter 2**_

When Hermione's eyes finally flickered open Minerva was in the canteen pretending to eat. And when Minerva re-entered the room she found an empty bed, causing her to freeze. Was she in the wrong room? She glanced at the open door and read 'Room 432', which was indeed the room Hermione had been assigned… So she made her way down the corridor and towards the floor's main desk with long strides. When she got there the secretary looked up at her with weary eyes.

"Hermione… she…" Minerva mumbled, raising her arm to point feebly in the direction of what had once been Hermione's room.

"Sorry, I don't understand" the woman replied softly, her eyebrows pulled together with concern.

Minerva took a deep breath and asked bluntly, "where is Hermione Granger?"

The woman gave a nod of understanding and rifled through some paperwork on her desk, looking for a specific document. Just a few seconds of waiting seemed to drag on for years and Minerva stood, tapping her fingers impatiently on the desk.

"Aah", the lady exclaimed, "Miss Granger was transferred to the disturbed ward and hour ago."

Minerva had to grab onto the desk to steady herself. Disturbed? But that was part of the psychiatric ward… She turned and sped towards the staircase, and her little Gryffindor.

When she finally found Hermione again she was shocked by what she saw. Her frail body was strapped to the bed, a drip in her arm and a lax expression on her face that suggested sedation. Minerva's eyes filled with tears at the awful sight before her.

She heard the door open behind her but she didn't have the strength to look away from Hermione, her eyes fixed on her fragile form.

"Minerva…" a soft voice called. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder and managed to look at its owner, a aged woman with sad eyes and a warm smile.

"What happened?" Minerva managed to ask, although her voice was broken like a thousand shards of glass.

"When she woke up she tried to strangle the nurse", the Doctor said, as though it were the most normal thing in the world. "We think the torture gave her delusions of persecution."

Minerva's lip quivered. It wasn't possible, Hermione couldn't have attacked someone. She looked so delicate on the bed, she simply couldn't believe it.

"What does that mean exactly?" Minerva's brain was too distressed to work things out for herself.

"Well we won't know the exact extent of her condition until we talk to her, but the basic principle is that she constantly feels as though she is being attacked, and defends herself."

Minerva could certainly see how being tortured by Bellatrix would make you think everyone was out to get you.

"But she'll get better, right? It's not permanent?"

The Doctor sighed, and Minerva already knew what the answer to her question would be.

"Nothing is certain right now. Yes, there is a possibility that she will return to her original mental state…"

"But there is also a chance she won't." Minerva finished, her voice full of anger. And she really was furious. How could someone have done this? Images of Hermione flashed through her mind. Her laughing with Harry and Ron, smiling as she flicked through a book, that look on her face when she got a question correct in class. So much life and goodness, and they had destroyed it.

She shrugged the hand from her shoulder and fled from the hospital to a dark alley where she could apparated without notice. The first thing she became aware of in her new surroundings was the smell of sea water and the growl of angry waves around her. She looked up at the huge fortress, each grey brick promising a miserable existence. She marched through the doors of Azkaban and though people stared at her, the expression on her face warned them not to approach her. She knew where she was going and did not stop to speak to anyone, simply climbing the stairs at a speed which seemed unnatural for such an old woman. When she reached her destination she stopped outside the door, which had a splatter of blood on it. She pushed it open with force and heard it slam against the wall behind. The occupant of the room sprang up and stepped backwards hastily, trying to get as far away from the fiery witch as possible. But the cell was small and even with his back pressed against the far wall he was only a few meters away.

"Hello Lucius" she breathed, her voice oozing danger and acid, as she pulled out her wand.

_**A/N DADADADA! So I hope you liked it, don't forget to review **___

_**Jess x**_

_**MioneRavenclaw on Twitter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Saviour HGMM**

**Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what will they find?**

_**A/N Thank you to everyone who followed, favourite and reviewed after the last chapter! I hope you all like this one as much, and a few people asked for the chapters to be a little longer so I'll try my best **___

_**And it just occurred to me that I completely forgot to put a disclaimer on chapters 1 and 2, so you all must have thought I was J.K Rowling. Oops. Anyway, to correct that I should probably tell you I'm not Queen Rowling, which is probably a huge shock. Or not…**_

_**Chapter 3**_

"Minerva", Lucius pleaded desperately, "wait!" His eyes darted around the cell, trying to find something with which to defend himself. But there was nothing that could save him now; he was at the complete mercy of the frightening witch before him. Her hair crackled like electricity around her face, the ebony locks portraying the dark abyss which Lucius knew he would shortly be swept into. Minerva's eyes were wide with fury and their emerald depths smoldered with the force of emotion which consumed her. But it was the way she shook that scared him most. The shudder showed how she was barely capable of keeping her immense power at bay, as though it begged to be released on him. The few seconds by which his life was prolonged because of the stern woman's self control was a blessing. But what followed would certainly not be.

"Wait?" she shrieked, her voice truly terrifying upon his ears. "Wait for what? Her eyes to open so I can see the monster you have replaced her with?" Her grip on her wand tightened and the muscles in Lucius' face tightened too.

"I- I don't know what you're t-talking about" he assured her urgently, hoping that ignorance would save him. But as he looked up into the eyes of Minerva McGonagall he knew no forgiveness resided within her rigid form. Her stores of leniency were long gone. She raised her wand slightly and he saw her mouth open, ready to utter the last words he would ever hear. The words which would end his life. And he shut his eyes in resignation, because maybe he did deserve this. But the jet of green light never left her wand, because a blue one was cast from another, and it collided with Minerva's back, causing her to slam into the wall unconscious.

Lucius looked up to thank his savior and was very surprised with who he saw. Harry Potter- The Boy Who Lived. The young man was slightly out of breath, presumably from racing up the stairs to Lucius' rescue.

"Why did you save me?" he asked incredulously.

Harry laughed darkly, and the noise sounded strange in his usually soft tones.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it because Minerva is angry and she'd regret it later. Unbeknownst to you some people have the capacity to love, and care for others, and it makes them do things without thinking."

Harry had to admit that when he'd entered the cell and seen Minerva about to murder the pathetic criminal before him, a small part of him didn't want to stop her. A part of him wanted to stand there and watch him plead for his life as many of Harry's friends had begged for their lives only a few days ago. But the death eaters had killed them will malice. They had put out their lives as though they were flickering candles. But to Harry they had been burning beacons, and without them it was like all the stars had gone out and there was only blackness left. And yet here was Lucius basking in an evil green glow of life. Why should he get to live whilst good people were murdered?

Because good people do what is right, not what is easy.

And it was this philosophy which gave Harry the strength to raise his wand and point it at one of the people he loved. The woman who had guided him through his time at Hogwarts; who had always stood up for him when others had deserted him; and who had eventually risked her life to fight alongside him. And then there was the reason she was here at all. Hermione. Whatever had happened after he left the hospital last night had driven Minerva here in a rage, but Harry could only speculate. It was obvious that Minerva cared for Hermione, and as Harry's best friend he felt he had an obligation to protect anyone with her interests at heart. But it didn't make jinxing her any easier.

So he made his way over to the crumpled body of his former Professor, hoping that he hadn't done too much damage. He bent over her and checked her vital signs, which were all in order. And then he lifted her into his arms and carried her out of the ancient prison, hoping he would never have to return. As they made their way down the huge stone staircase which lead out of Azkaban Minerva became semi-conscious. She could feel strong arms beneath her but she couldn't open her eyes. She was just so tired. She thought she could feel something wet on her head, and her feline senses could smell blood. Usually such a thing would rally her into action but she was emotionally exhausted, all of the fire which had raced around her body was extinguished and only a tired sadness remained. She succumbed once more to the dark pain which pressed against her skull, her head lolling to the side slightly as her muscles relaxed. But before she passed out she whispered something. A name which gave Harry a sad smile.

"Hermione."

_**A/N So I hope you liked chapter 3 guys, I had enough people nagging for it! Only joking, you know I love writing for you. Don't forget to review, yadayadayada. Thanks again.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Saviour HGMM**

**Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what will they find?**

_**A/N Hi guys, thanks for the reviews! I know I promised I'd post this yesterday but work called me in. It's not my fault I promise. Anyway here it is.**_

_**Chapter 4**_

When Minerva woke up the first thing she noticed was a thumping in her head. Each beat of her pulse caused a bomb to go off within her skull and she half wished her drastic heart would stop beating just to stop the agony. She opened her eyes wearily and looked around. It looked like she was in the hospital… she was laid in a metal framed single bed with clinical white bed sheets that smelled too clean. Their germlessness filled her nose with a strong scene of nothingness which just wasn't right. She raised her hand to the place where her head hurt and felt a bandage. As she gingerly touched the wound she remembered how she got it. Jumping out of bed she threw the white sheets onto the floor and marched towards the door. On the back of it was a dressing gown, which she threw on over her hospital gown. She slung the door open and emerged into the corridor. Immediately she heard footsteps and a harried looking Harry raced into her sight.

"Minerva!" he exclaimed confidently, although there was a certain amount of trepidation in his eyes.

"Harry James Potter!" she bellowed, reaching into the pocket of the robe expecting to find her wand. But the pocket was empty and her hand receded vacant of the wooden weapon. She paused for a second, her brain working a million miles an hour as she thought of a way to murder the boy who lived. Eventually she simply raised her fists, which only caused him to burst into laughter.

"Minerva" he begged between barks of laughter, "calm down. Please." And the sight of Harry laughing his guts out onto the hospital floor did indeed cause her to calm down. Instead she very serenely made her way over to him, a tight smile on her face. Then she stopped, and slapped him hard across the cheek. Her winced and groaned from the stinging connection of her skin and his. He didn't argue, because in all fairness he probably deserved that.

"Don't jinx me again. And never laugh at me like I am a fool." Her eyes were filled with danger and the green swam with a deadly fire that mesmerized whoever dared to look into them.

"I'm sorry Professor…" he mumbled, suddenly feeling like a student again. It was as though he were sat on the front row of a transfiguration lesson getting a verbal beating for not handing the homework in. But deep inside this feeling angered Harry. He wasn't a boy anymore. He may indeed be young compared to Minerva but he had fought in a war, had seen his loved ones die, and he had died himself. In his opinion he deserved to be treated like a man.

"But I would do it again." He promised, his voice a little stronger. "Can you honestly tell me that killing Lucius was the best thing for Hermione? Revenge isn't the answer Minerva, and you should know that." He turned and that and walked back to where he came from, leaving Minerva stood in the hallway alone, stood in thought.

He was right. She had spent most of her life fighting murderers and she had been seconds away from becoming one herself. What had happened to her? She knew she would need to apologise to Harry at some point but there was someone else she needed to see first.

When she arrived at the disturbed ward she went straight to the main desk. An aged woman with grey hair and face which looked like a crinkled paper bag sat behind a mountain of paperwork looking at Minerva expectantly.

"Erm, I'm looking for Hermione Granger?"Her voice was flooded with nervousness as she waited to for the response. She wondered what state Hermione was in now, having not seen her since yesterday.

"She's at the end of the corridor in the room on the left. Number 34." The nurse informed her matter of factly.

"And… how is she?" Minerva daren't look at the woman as he said this, afraid that her eyes would betray her with an emotion she didn't fully understand herself yet.

"Awake", she said simply. When Minerva glanced up she was met with a sad smile, which only made her worry further about what waited for her on the other side of room 34's door. She nodded in appreciation and turned from the desk, making her way down the corridor in a silence which seemed to have eyes that stared into her soul. The blinds were shut on the door window when she arrived, allowing Minerva to stop outside to collect her thoughts. But she wished she could see a glimpse of what was held within the room. She finally assembled the courage to push the door open.

Big brown bulbous eyes looked up at her from the bed. The pierced her heart and she feared it would shatter in her chest. The young girl had her left lifted up to her chest and she was biting her lip absently. But it was those eyes, so full of anxiety. She had never seen anyone look so afraid. She had seen innocent people executed by dark wizards, but they hadn't shaken the way Hermione did. As soon as Minerva had opened the door she's scrambled backwards as though by opening the door she had let a contagious disease into the room. Minerva made forwards slightly, aiming to take Hermione's hand to assure her she was safe, but even this small movement caused the young witch to whimper in terror.

"Hermione…?" she whispered, as if saying her name would make her turn back into the Hermione she remembered. The confident, young woman who had been so bright; in terms of both personality and academia. "It's me" she breathed desperately, "Minerva…"

Hermione's eyes held a glint of recognition but she didn't move. She hadn't believed the condition described to her yesterday by the nurse. She simply hadn't been able to get her head around Hermione attacking someone, but as she looked down onto the frightened form before her it seemed entirely plausible. When people were scared they were capable of anything, and the realization of this caused Minerva's hair to stand on end, her muscles going rigid. She was suddenly extremely aware of not having her wand. What if Hermione decided to attack her? Could she really defend herself against this woman? No, she could never hurt Hermione. So instead she made her way very slowly over to the chair in the corner of the room and sat, looking at Hermione with a gentle smile on her face. She wouldn't defend herself against Hermione, and she certainly wouldn't leave her to cope with this alone.

_**A/N I hope you liked it, chapter 5 should be up in the next few days. Keep reviewing, they make me happy! :D**_

_**Jess x**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Saviour HGMM**

**Summary: When Dobby rescued Harry from Malfoy Manor Hermione was left behind in the struggle. After the war has been won and her friends go looking for her, what will they find?**

_**A/N I know I promised this would be up by Friday but…. I lied. Saturday is pretty close to Friday though so you'll all be nice and forgive me right? Thanks again to everyone who reviewed, followed or even just read chapters 1-4. The HGMM community really is my favourite bunch of shippers, you guys are great. So this chapter is dedicated to everyone who ships Hermerva, I love you all.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Minerva sat in that chair for hours, simply looking onto the bed and watching Hermione. She didn't know when she had drifted into a well needed slumber but several hours later her eyes fluttered open once more. Straight away she became aware of her stiff limbs. Her muscles burned from being hunched up into the chair and as she shifted to make herself more comfortable she felt like a machine that desperately needed oiling. She had to admit that she wasn't a young woman anymore. The war had aged her considerably, but it was a sacrifice she was willing to give for freedom. She wasn't as fast or agile as she had been only a few years ago, and she tired significantly quicker too. Even in her animagus form she had noticed a change in her mobility and speed…

She looked around the room to see if anything had changed whilst she slept and was met by a pair of big brown glaring eyes. They were fixed on Minerva's face, and the older woman couldn't quite comprehend the emotion emblazoned within Hermione's chocolate eyes. There was certainly conflict, that was sure. Only now did Minerva realise how vulnerable she had been during her nap, how easily Hermione could have done… well anything. And that lead Minerva to thinking about why the troubled young witch **hadn't **done anything. Perhaps that was the source of the conflict in her eyes. Just then, as the two witches stared intently at eachother, Hermione's Doctor came into the room. She froze as she took in the scene before her, but neither of the women seemed to her noticed her arrival. She cleared her throat gently and the green set of eyes flickered to hers reluctantly. But those brown eyes stayed trained on Minerva's face.

"I'd like to speak to Hermione this morning, if you wouldn't mind giving us some privacy Minerva. It shouldn't take long." The female Doctor spoke brightly, but this positivity was plastered onto her words like cheap glue that didn't stick properly. Parts of the miserable truth were visible underneath. This morning they would find out the extent of Hermione's mental 'damage'- as it were.

"Of course" Minerva responded a little too quickly. She tried to sound positive too but her voice came out strained and unusual sounding. She stood hastily and made her way to the door. As she left the room she looked over her shoulder briefly, her breath catching as she noticed those coffee coloured eyes still stalking her form.

Minerva made her way to the canteen and bought a cup of black coffee, which she sipped at greedily. Her fingers were wrapped around the hot mug and the warmth comforted her a little. When she closed her eyes it almost felt as though someone was holding her hand. She pulled some parchment and a quill out of her bag and started a letter to her Deputy.

_Dear Filius,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written until now, I realise you must have been quite worried, and it was wrong of me to dump all of my responsibilities onto you without asking. However I will not be returning back to the castle yet. Myself and Harry left Hogwarts the morning of Voldemort's death to rescue Hermione from Malfoy Manor. She is not the sweet young Gryffindor that once walked the halls of Hogwarts my dear friend. Whatever happened whilst she was imprisoned her altered her mind, and she is very sick. I cannot leave her to deal with this alone. I don't know where her parents are, but it seems most likely she erased their memories and sent them away to protect them. I do not know how long it will take to remove the curse inflicted on her mind but I will stay by her side until I am satisfied that she no longer needs me. I am sorry for the inconvenience my decision will undoubtedly cause you Filius but this is something I have to do._

_King regards, Minerva._

As Minerva tied her letter to the owl she had borrowed from St Mungos' owlery she thought about what was going on at Hogwarts right now. All that had happened before she left was her being named Headmistress, but as to the school's future she knew very little. However there was no-one she trusted more than Filius, and she was certain he would look after the school in her absence.

She made her way back towards Hermione's room, hoping the Doctor had finished with her. Minerva was glad for the time away, but she still felt anxious when she wasn't with Hermione. Although sitting in the hospital room did make her feel awkward. She felt so useless in the medical environment, and that wasn't a feeling Minerva was comfortable with. Throughout her life Minerva had possessed power and authority. Minerva didn't believe in letting people make decisions for you, so she had always followed her own mind. Having to submit to the superior knowledge of a Doctor made her suspicious and ill at ease. When she opened the door she frowned. The straps were back on Hermione's arms. She gave Hermione a brief smile and left the room again, making her way towards the desk. When she got to the flat white expanse that balanced hundreds of sheets of paper she coughed in a rather agitated manner.

The nurse looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"May I help you?" she questioned Minerva, her voice sharp as a knife.

"Yes actually" replied Minerva, her voice equally sharp. "I'd like to know why Miss Granger is chained to the bed again."

The receptionist's eyes never moved away from Minerva's, and she responded to Minerva's statement with a surprisingly even voice.

"During her meeting with Doctor Fisher this morning she became violent and agitated. The staff were forced to restrain her."

Minerva's eyes narrowed. When she had left this morning Hermione had been perfectly calm, which made Minerva very suspicious of the fact she had apparently had a violent personality change in just a few hours.

"Where is Doctor Fisher?" Minerva asked, her voice icy. The receptionist recoiled slightly as though Minerva's tone was giving her frostbite.

"In her office."

Minerva didn't even wait to the woman to finish speaking before she whirled around, her green cloak spinning into a stunning swirl of emerald silk, and made her way down to the corridor.

She banged ferociously on the office door, clicking her tongue as she waited for someone to answer it. Finally the blonde Doctor answered, her brow furrowed in disapproval.

"What could possibly have happened that you can justify trying to bang my door down?"

"When I left you and Hermione this morning she was fine, what did you say to her to make her angry?" Minerva's tone was accusational and the look on the Doctor's face conveyed only shock. She had clearly been caught off guard.

"I…I asked her about what happened whilst she was held at Malfoy Manor. She started screaming, tried to throw the lamp at me…"

There was silence for a moment whilst both women imagined the scene. The Doctor's face was filled with fright, whereas Minerva's features swam with concern. When the Doctor looked up and saw this her own features softened in response.

"I know you're upset, but we have to push her. If she doesn't talk about what happened then she'll never get better." Doctor Fisher gently put her hand on Minerva's shoulder and squeezed it slightly, hoping that she could get Minerva to trust her.

"I just wish there was something I could do…" Minerva pleaded, her eyes filling with tears.

Fisher looked down in thought and her mouth became very tight. When she looked back up at Minerva there was a new brightness in her eyes.

"Maybe there is something you can do. Hermione won't talk to us yet, but she might talk to you."

_**A/N So I hope you don't find this chapter too boring, more was supposed to happen but I got so caught up in Minerva's character development that I ran out of time… Don't forget to review!**_

_**Jess x**_


End file.
